Accompanying advancements in technologies, various electronic devices are constantly progressing. For example, some media devices can broadcast a radio signal received from a radio tower or a network server.
However, in some case, the media device cannot receive the radio signal very well due to the location. The user must move to a new location to try again. It is inconvenient for the user to use the media device.